<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's sort the whole thing out by qin (niquillua)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484720">let's sort the whole thing out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquillua/pseuds/qin'>qin (niquillua)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, OiHina Week, OiHina Week 2020, Oihina Week Day 4, brazil oihina, cute idiots tho, they are both idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquillua/pseuds/qin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>There was silence and a confused face.</p>
  <p>"You mean -"</p>
  <p><em>"Yes, I'm falling for you for real."</em><br/><em>"We were only supposed to be pretending?"</em> </p>
  <p>Spoke both of them simultaneously.</p>
  <p>Then there was more silence. And more confused faces.</p>
</blockquote><br/>In which Oikawa and Hinata are in a pretend relationship, but they are both idiots misunderstanding the whole thing.<br/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Oihina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oikawa x Hinata Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's sort the whole thing out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru is not blind.</p><p>In fact, the second thing he thought after unexpectedly meeting Hinata Shoyou in Brazil after <em> "What the hell is he doing here? " </em> was " <em> Fuck, Chibi-chan became so damn hot since the last time I saw him." </em></p><p>If Oikawa can see that, so can others. It's not surprising that when Oikawa invited Hinata out for a drink, numerous people - men and women alike - approached him to try flirting with him. Note, tried. Neither Hinata nor Oikawa has been in Brazil long enough to understand the language fluently. Still, Oikawa understood what they were trying to do from the people's body language and his own experience. On the other hand, Hinata, confused about why so many people were approaching him, thought the locals were just trying to be friendly.</p><p>"Uh, no. They're obviously flirting with you," says Oikawa, unable to bear the oblivious little orange-head any longer.</p><p>"E-eh? Really?"</p><p>"Oh? Are you perhaps liking this, Chibi-chan?" Oikawa can't help but tease when he saw the adorable flustered look on Hinata's face.</p><p>"W-well, I'm kinda flattered, but I'm also a bit uncomfortable. I don't really understand what they're saying yet, you know?"</p><p><em> Does that mean if he understands what they were saying, he would like this? </em> Oikawa thought;  a feeling of amusement, curiosity, and a little bit of something else he can't quite describe arising from his stomach.</p><p>"So, want me to help you out? To be honest, I don't like being flirted upon too when I'm out with a friend."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Easy." Oikawa took out his phone to quickly look up something.</p><p>When another stranger approached Hinata, it was Oikawa who spoke to them.</p><p><em> " </em> Desculpe, você pode deixar <em> meu namorado </em> em paz <em> ?" </em> He flashed a quick but threatening smile, and the stranger left them alone.</p><p>"Amazing! How did you know what to say to them?"</p><p>"One quick google translate of <em> 'Sorry, can you leave my boyfriend alone' </em> often does the trick."</p><p>"EH? Are you sure, Oikawa-san? I mean, I like you so I don't mind, but how about you?"</p><p><em> He doesn't mind pretending to be his boyfriend, he says? Interesting. </em> "You're bolder than I thought, Chibi-chan. I won't have come up with this idea if I hated it. Plus, I told you already that it's a problem for me, too, right?"</p><p>"... but no one has even come to flirt with you all night yet," Hinata mumbles under his breath.</p><p>"Hey! I heard that! You know, I'm a pretty boy, so someone surely will!"</p><p>From then on, whenever those two will meet up for drinks, it's become their ‘arrangement’ to be pretend-boyfriends in order to keep flirters at bay. It’s become so natural for them that even if no one flirted with either of them, they would still hold hands and act lovey-dovey when they're together, occasionally flirting with each other themselves. </p><p>However, the act ends when the night ends as well. After a night of drinking, their hands would instantly let go of each other, go off their separate ways, and say goodbye like they were just good friends. Because that's all they were. And that's all there was to their arrangement.</p><p> </p><p>One particular night, when they were once again out for drinks after a long day of playing beach volley, there was a particularly stubborn drunk man who wouldn't leave Hinata alone, no matter how much he turned him down.</p><p>"You expect me to believe that this is your boyfriend? I'm clearly better than him! Come on, ditch this guy and be with me instead!"</p><p>Hearing that, something in Oikawa snapped. </p><p>He grabbed the back of Hinata's head to make the orange-head face him and, before he knew it, he was already kissing Hinata. It was an unintentional kiss which neither of them saw coming, but neither one of them seemed to have any intentions of letting go. It was possessive and obsessive, yet soft and careful at the same time. </p><p>Finally realizing that they have to breathe at some point, Oikawa slowly freed Hinata from his grasp and let go of his lips. Before he broke off the kiss, however, Oikawa opened his eyes to glare at the stranger, his expression screaming, "Fuck off!"</p><p>With that, the stranger finally backed off.</p><p>"O-Oikawa-san?" Oikawa turned to look at Hinata, still gasping for air and whose face was near the shade of his hair.</p><p><em> Shit, </em> he thought. <em> What exactly did I do? It's okay. We can still play this off. </em>He took a deep breath before speaking to the man he just kissed.</p><p>"He wasn't leaving you alone, and as per our arrangement, I felt like I had to do something," Oikawa said as calmly as he can. He can't show Hinata that his heart is about to burst, beating so fast and so loudly that he can't feel or hear anything else around him. He has to play it cool, or else he won't be able to look Hinata in the eye ever again.</p><p>"I-is that so? Well... thank you, Oikawa-san." Hinata mumbled under his breath, a slight hint of disappointment in his tone. Oikawa pretended not to notice and proceeded to act as they were before.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since that incident, they've been more conscious of each other. Those stolen glances whenever they think the other doesn't notice, those soft touches which seemed to linger for too long, the way look into each other’s eyes as if they want something, even the subtle flirting that came so naturally to them up until now became like a bomb for them.</p><p>Nothing much has changed regarding their arrangement. However, this time, they often wish that the night would last longer and never end. This time, whenever they're done drinking, they no longer let go of each other's hands instantly. There's always this awkward yet intimate atmosphere as they look into each other's eyes, softly say their goodbyes and goodnights, and slowly let go of each other's hands.</p><p>As Oikawa was walking back towards his dorm after yet another night of playing beach volleyball and drinking coupled with torturous subtle flirting with Hinata,  he stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Hinata, who was walking back in the opposite direction towards his home. Somewhere in his mind, he hoped that he, too, would somehow turn around. But Hinata keeps walking slow, drunkenly stumbling. Oikawa simply laughed at the sight before walking back towards the bar they just left. He needed more drinks.</p><p>He gets the feeling that they can't continue their pretend-boyfriends arrangement anymore. After the last few meetings ever since the kissing incident, he felt that they both couldn't see this arrangement as simply that anymore.</p><p>Somehow, whenever he's with Hinata, he can't see anyone or anything else around them. When Hinata smiles, it feels as though he's gonna go blind if he looks at him for more than 1 second. He doesn't know where the nickname "Grand King" came from, but Hinata sometimes lets it slip whenever they're playing beach volleyball. He grew to love the nickname that only Hinata Shoyo calls him.</p><p>He sighs, cursing himself before he poured another shot for himself. The thing about fake dating is that when you fall, you lose. Oikawa knows that rule because this is not the first time he's done this whole fiasco, and he never once lost. But was there such a thing in his arrangement with Shoyo? There was neither written nor verbal contract; heck, can you even call this an arrangement? If that's so, then... could he, perhaps, allow himself to lose, just this once?</p><p>He sighs, decides not to think any more of this matter, and just drink his soul away.</p><p> </p><p>Like any other person, Oikawa has a strange habit when drunk. He knows this all too well, which is why he usually asks his drinking companion a favor before getting drunk: <em> keep my phone away from me, and no matter how much I beg, do not, absolutely not, let me touch my phone </em>. He's the type who gets overly honest and lets out his every thought through text or twitter, whichever he taps on first. Once, he tweeted on his public account an embarrassing memory about himself and Iwaizumi and his other classmates at Seijoh. He didn't find it until the morning after when it already went viral, and saw hundreds of texts and missed calls from the involved parties telling him that they were gonna kill him. Since then, he swore never to touch his phone when drinking.</p><p>However, tonight, he was drinking alone. He had no companion to ask the favor to. It also slipped his mind as his thought was filled with Shoyo and his own feelings. And so, his drinking habit would inevitably occur.</p><p>Having no one to talk to, Oikawa brought out his phone and searched on his phone contacts. He vaguely remembers typing "-chan" and was fairly sure he clicked "Iwa-chan."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p><em> "This... is Shoyo" </em> As soon as Oikawa read that, he suddenly sobered up. <em> Shitshitshitshitshit </em> . He curses himself and his weird drinking habit. Why did he have to reach for his phone? He just HAVE to text Iwa-chan all his problems right then and there, did he? And why did it somehow end up sending to Hinata? Oh, that's right. He had him saved as "Chibi-chan." <em> Curse you, high school Tooru for calling him such a cute nickname! </em></p><p>At this point, he's too busy panicking and regretting and cursing himself to look at his phone again. As he was in the middle of this endless cycle, somebody called out to him.</p><p>"Oikawa....san..." <em> Fuck. Why is he here? How did he know where to find me? </em>Oikawa felt his heart drop upon hearing the last voice he wanted to hear that night. </p><p>He turns to look at the orange-haired man standing in the doorway, panting and struggling to catch his breath, as if he ran all the way to get here as soon as possible.</p><p>"What... did... you... mean... by those?" Hinata, struggling as he already is, still desperately tries to make the words come out. He has to know, directly from Oikawa's mouth and not through some drunken wrong-sent messages.</p><p>Oikawa, not knowing what else to do in this situation, decides to do the worst possible thing one can do in a situation such as this. That is, pretending nothing happened.</p><p>"Chibi-chan! W-what are you doing back here? Did you perhaps wanted to drink more too?" He chuckles nervously as he looks at Hinata's<em> 'are you serious?' </em>face. Right. There is simply no getting out of this, is there?</p><p>"Haha...I'm kidding, Shoyo. Please don't look at me like that."</p><p>"How exactly were you kidding, Oikawa-san? Were you... also kidding about the texts earlier?"</p><p>"Ah, those." Oikawa turns to look at Hinata, a hint of sadness yet hope in his eyes. He smiles softly and says, "I wasn't kidding about that, Shoyo."</p><p>There was silence and a confused face.</p><p>"You mean -"</p><p>"<em> Yes, I'm falling for you for real." "We were only supposed to be pretending?" </em></p><p>Spoke both of them simultaneously.</p><p>Then there was more silence. More confused faces.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Oikawa was the first one to snap back to reality.</p><p>"I thought we were already dating?"</p><p>"SINCE WHEN?"</p><p>"Uhm, the first night you invited me out for drinks?"</p><p><em> HUUUH? </em> Oikawa thought, <em> when did we agree on that? </em></p><p>He tries to think back to that night. He vaguely remembers google translating something with a "boyfriend" to say to the people flirting with Hinata, and he knows that was how their pretend-boyfriends arrangement came to be.</p><p><em>Wait, pretend?</em> <em>Could it be that I was the only one who thought we were only pretending?</em></p><p><em> "I mean, I like you so I don't mind, but how about you?" </em>He suddenly remembers Hinata's response when he told him about his plan.</p><p>
  <em> No way. </em>
</p><p>"When you said, you ‘like me so you don't mind’ that night, that was you CONFESSING?"</p><p>"I.... uh... yes? You're the one who first said I was your boyfriend! You also said you don't hate it?"</p><p>
  <em> Ugh. This can't be true. All this time, Hinata thought we were already dating? For real?  </em>
</p><p>Upon realizing this, Oikawa can’t help but smile. Should he really be happy about this? When just a moment ago, he was in the depths of despair about the fact that he’s falling in love with Shoyo?</p><p>"Chibi-chan... I meant that as pretend lovers so that they'll leave us alone....."  Embarrassed about the fact that he was the only one agonizing about the situation, he turns his face away from Hinata so that he won’t see the kind of expression he’s making.</p><p>"Oh... I guess that does explain a lot.”  There was a long pause before Hinata continued, “I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, for misunderstanding and getting ahead of myself. I'll just... I'll be going, then." His voice broke on the last statement. Hearing that, Oikawa turned to look at him again. Tears were already welling up from his eyes.</p><p><em> Crap </em> . <em> My heart can't take this. </em></p><p>Oikawa grabbed his hand before Hinata could take three steps away from him. </p><p>"No, don't leave, Shoyo. Let's sort the whole thing out. It's my fault for not being clear that night. Come sit with me."</p><p>Hinata sat across Oikawa, tears still streaming down his face.</p><p>"Hey, why are you crying?" Oikawa says softly, reaching for his handkerchief to wipe the tears of the man crying across him then giving it to him.</p><p>"All this time... I thought...that we were…”  Hinata says in between his sniffles,  “I was dumb for getting ahead of myself... I wondered why you wouldn't say you like me... why you would say goodbye so casually...I thought, maybe you just like taking it slow..."</p><p>Hinata blew on the handkerchief before speaking again, "But then you finally kissed me... it made me happy... I thought, even if you didn't say you like me, your actions spoke louder anyway..."</p><p>Oikawa laughs to himself at that last statement. <em> Was I that obvious? </em></p><p>Hinata's tears and sniffles were calming down now. He took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"Then you sent that text saying you can't pretend anymore. I didn't want to face it, but somewhere inside me, I wasn't really surprised... It was more like everything finally made sense.” Hinata paused to look at the man across him.  </p><p>“Still, I had to see you. I had to confirm everything. And then it was true. I'm embarrassed and hurt for being the only one who thought we were dating." Oikawa’s heart sank again upon hearing that statement. <em> What have I done?  </em></p><p>"It's not just you, Shoyo. This whole time, I was agonizing over the fact that we were only pretending, trying so hard not to fall for you. Did you not read the rest of my embarrassing texts? The part where I stupidly said that I'm falling for you?” He paused briefly before saying, “No, actually don't believe my drunk ass texts."</p><p>"Then-" There was disbelief in Hinata’s eyes. </p><p>"I had already fallen for you a long time ago, Hinata Shoyo."</p><p>The disbelief turned into shock. Then tears started pouring from his eyes again.</p><p>“Do you...mean it this time?” </p><p>Oikawa reached out to wipe away Hinata’s tears with his hands. </p><p>“I do. I like you so damn much, Hinata Shoyo. <em> Serias mi novio? </em>This time, for real?”</p><p>Even though they spoke different languages, Hinata knew what he was trying to say.</p><p>“Sim, meu amor”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally joined AO3 just to post this fic for Oihina Week 2020 lmaoo</p><p>Kudos and <a href="https://twitter.com/niquillua/status/1345325276582957057?s=20">retweets</a> are appreciated, and comments make my day  ^^</p><p>Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this fic!!</p><p>Feel free to also check out my other Oihina fics...because I'm constantly having brainrot about them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>